


Kiss of Life

by Darbi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbi/pseuds/Darbi
Summary: Hiiro learns about sleeping beauty and snow white and now thinks the most efficient way to wake up his princess is with a kiss *everybody claps*haha get the punny title now?
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Kiss of Life

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy this is genuinely my first time ever completing a fic and posting it so I decided to start off with smth really dumb but fun? so heres whatever this is. uhhh stan hiiai, they are just two idiots in love 
> 
> also prince hiiro brainrot LETS GOO

"That's a wrap! Good job everyone, you did well on the OJS photoshoot" 

Eichi clapped his hands together as he announced. The studio took that as their queue to pack and gather their belongings while the idols began making their way to the dressing room. 

Hiiro slowly stood up from the pool of flowers displayed around him from when he laid on the floor for his photoshoot. He sat there silently, observing his floral surroundings and the sleeves of his prince-esque outfit. Eichi took notice of Hiiro and approached him from behind.

"Hiiro-kun, Hokuto and Kanata have already gone to get changed, do you need any help?"

Hiiro looked up at Eichi and gave a puzzled frown.

"No thank you Eichi-san, it's just that I'm still confused on what it means to be a 'prince', is it common for princes in this city to lay on grass and submerge their feet in water?" he held up his bouquet of white lilies, "and hold these?"

"Oh, you're still on about that?" Eichi leaned down to meet face to face with Hiiro. "I wish I could teach you more but I am far too busy as of now, how about asking someone about it?" 

In fact, Hiiro has already done that. Each instance he got a different answer and none of them seemed to work or make him understand the concept of a 'fairy tale' prince. 

Eichi looked at Hiiro a little longer before he continued, "you know... last night in the dorms, I saw Aira-kun watching a Disney movie on his phone. I'm sure he will know what to tell you."

Hiiro rose an eyebrow, "what's a diz-nee movie?" 

Eichi chuckled lightly and patted Hiiros shoulder, "that doesnt matter, but try asking him anyway", and with that he got up and left. Hiiro stood up shortly after and got ready to change. 

_____________________

[2 days later]

"RA-BUーI!!!♡" Aira squealed as he clutched his phone. "Hiro-kun you look so handsome and prince-like! Is this really you? This is too pretty to be the usual dumb caveman that I hang out with!"

"Thank you Aira! I am glad you think I look 'rabui'!"

Aira and Hiiro sat on the table inside of Aira's dorm shared with Eichi and Rei but since both idols were busy with their own work, they've gone out the entire day. Hiiro sat on the left side of the table with his legs crossed while Aira sat on the side adjacent to Hiiro scrolling on his phone as usual. 

This time, the results of the OJS photoshoots were released and Aira had a great time observing the magazine covers and fan-boying over each idols face that appeared, including Hiiro's (despite sitting right near him).

Aira turned to face Hiiro's direction "You know, I still think you using my catchphrase still doesn't feel rig-"

"BA-KAW!"

The chicken sitting on Aira's bed suddenly squawked and jumped towards the table near the floor. Hiiro recognised that chicken,

"Aira... isn't that the chicken I gave you a couple of days ago?"

Aira put down his phone and scooped up the chicken in his arms and held it proudly.

"Yep! He's my pet now and I named him Prince, Eichi-san helped me pick the name" Aira recalled bringing the chicken to the dorm for the first time and venting to Eichi about how much Hiiro was creeping him out with his weird traditional antics. Eichi allowed Aira keep the chicken and told him about Hiiro's situation and how he was struggling to embody the aura and exact actions of a prince. Therefore, the chicken was named Prince. Rei wasnt too adamant about the chicken in the dorm, but decided as long as he stayed in his coffin with the lid on overnight he wouldn't be too bothered.

"But Aira, chickens are for hunting and farming, not pets?" Hiiro slightly tilted his head. 

"Waaaah! no! Dont you dare eat poor Prince or I'll get really angry you know!?" Aira squeezed his embrace on Prince tighter which caused the chicken to squawk and leap out of his arms again. Aira decided to let the chicken go.

"Where did you even get the chicken fr- actually wait forget it, I don't want to know" 

Aira internally decided he didnt want to be more cautious of what Hiiro was capable of more than he already is, so he left the chicken mystery simply be a mystery.

Aira went back to his phone, scrolling through the OJS magazine photos once again and Hiiro began to fidget with his fingers. He swallowed and tapped Aira's shoulder, not knowing why he was being so cautious.

"Mhm?"

"Aira, truth is, I'm still not sure what it means to be a prince, could you somehow teach me?" 

Aira put down his phone, looked at Hiiro in the eyes and then down to where Hiiro's hand clutched Aira's sleeve. Even after that entire photoshoot and spending time with THE Hokuto Hidaka he still couldn't grasp the concept of being a prince? But, why was he asking Aira of all people?

"S-sure, but why me?"

"Because I trust you Aira! And Eichi told me something about you watching diz...dez...? duznee movies?"

Aira wanted to die of embarrassment, was Eichi really paying attention to what someone like Aira was up to? He felt a little flattered but most definitely felt embarrassment since he was caught watching a children's movie.

"Di-disney movies... yeah, I know what you mean" he chuckled to himself.

If there was any source of material that could accurately depict fairy tale princes, it was Disney films. Aira used to watch a ton of them as a kid, but it dawned on him that Hiiro has probably never gotten to a see a single Disney movie ever in his childhood up to this point. Grabbing his phone on the table, he beamed at Hiiro, "I think it's better to show you rather than tell you, dont you think?"

Hiiro beamed back and nodded in agreement, although quite not understanding what Aira was about to present him with.

Aira opened Youtube and went tapping away with his quick fingers, searching for any videos that compiled clips of Disney princes for reference. Aira stumbled upon one,

"Here, I found a video I can show you. It's different clips of Disney princes, so just look at how they talk and act, 'kay?"

"Yes, thank you Aira! You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for! You've helped me so much and now thanks to you I can-" 

"STOP! you're over complimenting me again, don't you realise that has the opposite effect~?" That wasn't the only reason why he made Hiiro stop complimenting him so much. Sometimes he did have a habit to go over the top but it made Aira just embarrassed more than anything. Not even his own parents praised him as much as Hiiro does, even the simplest things impressed Hiiro. 

Aira patted the empty space next to him, inviting Hiiro to scooch over to sit next to him.

"Come, we can watch it together" Hiiro happily accepted his invitation and scooches his way over to Aira's side until they bump shoulders and with little to no proximity between them.

Aira tilted his phone sideways to display the video on landscape mode but before he could start playing he let out a tiny squeak after he felt a hand gently slip around his waist. 

"Hiro-kun, hands off, you know I'm ticklish there!" his face already flustered from the embarrassing yelp he made earlier.

"Hm? Oh, sorry!" Hiiro let go immediately.

Aira properly started to play the video as they both sat there watching the video in silence. Hiiro watched carefully with a little too much determination written on his face. His prince outfit didnt quite match the outfits of these 'diz-nee' princes but the mannerisms were quite familiar. If there was one thing in common, all princes fell in love with a princess, how come his photoshoot didn't come with a princess? Princes are meant to be romantic, right?

Halfway though the video, Aira yawned and covered his mouth. After rubbing his eyes with one hand, he handed his phone to Hiiro and got up. 

"I'm going to sleep for a bit, okay? You can watch the rest without me, here, use these earphones" Aira grabbed a pair of wired earphones from his pockets and handed them to Hiiro who fortunately remembered how to use them. 

Picking up Prince from the floor and craddling him close, Aira flopped over on his bed and began to drift away into a deep sleep. 

Hiiro continued watching the video with fascination. None of these princes hunted for food for their village or made blood ornaments like back in Hiiros home. Fairy tale princes were very sophisticated and fancy.

He came across the scene where the prince picks up an item dropped by a princess and proposed later on. That advice didnt seem to have an effect when he tried it on Tatsumi, unfortunately. It left Tatsumi feeling more confused rather than swooned.

He stole a glance in Aira's direction and found Aira sleeping soundly on the bed with Prince sitting on his side. When Hiiro faced back towards the screen, he stumbled across a princess laying on her back in a casket with her eyes closed and Hiiro presumed she was sleeping soundly. However, when the prince leaned in and kissed the black-haired princess on the lips her eyes opened and woke up with a bright smile. Hiiro's eyes widened. Does that actually work?

Another scene played, this time a princess a with long blonde hair and pink lips in the same position as the previous princess but instead of a casket, she laid on a bed. Once again, a prince leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips and on cue, her eyes opened and the lips curled to a smile. Hiiro was fascinated, but finally snapped out of his trance after a notification popped up on the phone screen. 

They were text messages from their Alkaloid 'groupchat'. Hiiro decided to open the chat in case it was an emergency.

\--New messages--

[Alkaloid GC]

Tatsumi◇: Aira San , Hiiro

Tatsumi◇: San

Tatsumi◇: Pleas e come to

Mayoi♧: Tatsumi is saying please come meet us at the starpro lounge as soon as you can, thank you!

Tatsumi◇: Lounge

Hiiro typed his response.

Aira♡: We will come in 10 minutes

He sent his text and called out Aira's name, hoping it would wake him up. No response. 

Hiiro took out the earphones still attached in his ears and made his way to Aira's bed, hovering over his sleeping figure.

"Aira~?" His volume toned down, but a part of him realised it was because Aira's sleeping face looked too peaceful for Hiiro to abruptly interrupt his deep slumber. His delicate blonde lashes fluttered downwards and his light pink lips were parted slightly, face facing upwards and laying on his back on the soft mattress. He almost looked like... a princess?

Hiiro recalled the scenes again and thought this was the perfect chance to display his full prince potential. Hiiro sat down beside Aira on the bed, sinking the mattress in further. With one hand, he propped himself above Aira and his faces inches away from his. With his other free hand, he slowly tucked strands of Aira's delicate hair behind his ear.

Hiiro knitted his eyebrows together. Aira really was beautiful, but he knew Aira would never acknowledge that and it pained him.

Hiiro leaned forward and softly, gently, pressed his lips against Aira's. Underneath him, Aira's lips were super soft and smooth, he almost couldn't let go. Aira made a noise almost like a whine as his eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting his vision and his conscious. In a flash, his eyes widened once he realised; he was being kissed by Hiiro.

"u-uWAAAHH!!!???" 

"BA-KAW!" 

Prince, startled by Aira's scream, started flapping around and the feathers began smacking both Hiiro and Aira. They both started screaming and covering their faces.

"OW! Dont worry Aira I'll protect you!" Hiiro grabbed ahold of Aira and held him down as if he was shielding a bomb about to go off. Aira retaliated and tried smacking Hiiro's chest but had no effect. 

"NO, YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BREATHE!!"

Prince squawked and jumped off the bed and out of sight. Hiiro uncovered Aira, the both of them out of breath and panting.

Hiiro looked back at Aira, "Aira, are you oka-?" Before he could finish his sentence a pillow was thrown right at his face.

"Stupid! That was my first kiss!" Aira held tightly onto his other pillow, face flushing a beetroot red with teary eyes. He felt like dying from embarrassment, for the second time that day.

"It was mine too, Aira. Is it bad that I'm your first?"

Aira clutched even tighter to his pillow, burying his face even deeper. 

"But that was... a true loves kiss. D-dont you get that?" 

Hiiro tilted his head like a confused puppy. Hiiro just assumed it was a custom to wake up princesses with a kiss rather than shaking them awake.

"The kiss was for true love? Fuhaha! I thought it was waking up sleepy heads like you Ai-" the second pillow was swung straight at Hiiros face once again.

___________________ 

Tatsumi gently poured himself another cup of tea from the kettle and refilled Mayoi's cup as well. 

"T-thank you, Tatsumi-san. I wonder what's taking them this long...?" Mayoi took a small sip from his cup.

"My pleasure, I'm not entirely sure where those two might be, they're never this la-"

"HELLO! SORRY WE'RE LATE!" 

Hiiro announced in his usual boisterous voice as he approached the two elder members of Alkaloid. In his arms, he carried Aira bridal style while Aira buried his face in his hands. 

Mayoi covered his mouth and began giggling to himself while Tatsumi lightheartedly laughed. "And what's all this?"

"Tatsumi-senpai! I've learned that to be a prince, I must always be there for my princess and as long as I have Aira I shall always be his prince!"

"Oh my god, shut uuuuup" Aira muffled through his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, or anything else are greatly appreciated ! thank you !!


End file.
